


A Meandering Lovestory

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: Project: Prompted Chris/Reader [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actress!Reader, Dating, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Getting Together, HIMYM- Double Date, HIMYM- How I Met Everyone Else, HIMYM- Rain, HIMYM- Something Borrowed, HIMYM- Sweet Taste of Liberty, How I Met Your Mother References, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Second First Date, Snapshots, Wedding, implied slow burn, messy relationship, working at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: This started as a simple one-shot inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother and then my brain unhelpfully thought of more fun episodes and built this relationship half-based on a handful of random ones.So here are a few (hopefully slightly humorous) snapshots of your relationship with Chris.





	1. The Hottie At The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by HIMYM- Season 3, Episode 5: How I Met Everyone Else
> 
> Matt's new friend challenges Chris to pick up "the hottie at the bar".

_2017_

 

 

It isn’t that he’s hiding you from his buddies, just that he knows their teasing is going to be long-suffering and unbearable considering their enjoyment of your movie roles so far. You couldn’t admit to minding, smirking as you’d contemplate the consequences of your own friends finding out you were dating Chris Evans. Not that you don’t do awesome in your own right, but he was Christopher-fucking-Evans and it isn’t like you don’t have the urge to pinch yourself on the regular.

 

After celebrating your two year anniversary with two weeks in bed, Chris was getting ready to go out for boys’ night and you were heading out for a girl’s night later to celebrate your friend scoring a new apartment. Chris kisses your forehead in farewell before leaving for Matt’s house where their night would be kicked off with a steak dinner followed by a good old-fashioned pub crawl that should be possible due to Chris’ full beard. You wish him luck as he grins and insists you will be spotted first. You good-naturedly disagree, and _no it was not just because we have a bet going on it,_ your hair was now bright red and cut in a textured bob. You take your time getting ready, eating Chinese takeout and lounging about before dressing up in a red short-sleeved shirt made of wool tucked into some basic black jeans with a black leather belt and matching boots.

 

Chris is having a mostly fun but slightly confusing night as Matt’s new friend, Neil- who apparently always wore a suit- was joining in on taking the piss out of Chris and his not-so-new relationship.

“The last time you dated someone _this long_ was because you thought you wouldn’t ever get laid again!” Matt hoots, “Is it because you’re getting baby fever again?!”

“CHRIS _DOES_ WANNA BE A DADDY!” Ryan crows and everyone laughs at the reference.

Chris chuckles, “Guys.” He admonishes, “You’re all just admitting to watching my interviews.” Their laughs quieted down, “Plus, you’re gonna be _kicking_ yourselves when I marry her.” He smirks and takes the last sip of his beer as he follows his friends to one of the two cabswaiting out front. Neil makes a noise of disbelief before listing some models including Priyanka Chopra as some of the women he’s dated, Matt nodding along that he had witnessed this as the three of them shuffle into the backseat of the first cab as Ryan forgot something and runs back into his house.

Chris quickly glances at his phone and types you a message, ‘ _We’re heading off now, hope you have a great night, sweetheart.’_

Your text lit up his phone as the cab driver took off, ‘ _Have fun, let me know if you decide to crash at Matt’s  ❤️’_

Chris has your number saved simply as 💖Sweetheart💖, so Matt and Neil makes fun of couple nicknames for the remainder of their short ride as Chris types back, _‘Not a chance if you’re gonna be home.’_

 

Combing through your hair absentmindedly, you check your phone for the address again since you were unfamiliar with Upper West Side and then decide to head out knowing you were still early but you hated to be late and traffic in NY was always a bitch. _‘Heading out now. Not in the mood for sleeping on a couch, however new, so I’ll see you at home?’_ You type to Chris, knowing he’ll see it eventually.

 

Meanwhile, Neil was lecturing Matt on the pitfalls of settling down before 40 as Chris’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He quickly types back a simple, ‘❤️👍’ and then sighes, waiting for Ryan and Kurt to arrive since the rest of the crew were only due for much later. Beers in hand, the group sets out to find seating and Matt snags a booth so their odd trio sits down.

Neil points his finger and beer at Chris, “Your problem is that you’ve only slept with one woman in the last two years. Those kind of stats are only okay if you’re, like, 62. But, tonight, we’re getting you a new girl because, Chris Evans, from now on, I’m making all your decisions for you.”

Now, admittedly Neil was a looker, taller than Chris- not that it was hard- with thick blonde hair and periwinkle eyes that matched the roguish grin he wore perfectly. It was _a panty-dropper_ , as Hemsworth would say, of that Chris was sure, but _really not getting married until after forty?_

 

Chris shakes his head, mostly confused as he had been all afternoon by Neil, “I’m sorry, _who are you again?”_

Neil looks affrontingly at Chris so Chris glances at maybe-his-soon-to-be-former-friend, Matt, when he explains, “This is Neil. I met him the other day, _he’s kind of a jackass but he knows what he’s doing._ I’ve yet to see him fail, _I mean Priyanka Chopra, man.”_ Matt enthuses, and Chris rolls his eyes as Neil nods in thanks, smirking.

“I’m teaching Matt how to live! _And, lucky you,_ I have room for one more student. Think of me as Yoda.” He says with a faraway look in his eyes. “Except instead of being little and green, I wear suits and I’m awesome.” He proclaimes and Chris quirks his eyebrow at an enthralled Matt. “I’m your bro.” He says with a friendly smile and Chris reluctantly reciprocates before frowning slightly when Neil seemed to have a light-bulb moment and utters, “I’m _Broda.”_

Chris once again glance disbelievingly at Matt but Neil catches his eye, pointing his fingers at his eyes and then at Chris in quick succession as he says, “Tonight, you are going to use The Force to get the hottest chick at this bar into bed.”

Apparently, Neil is one for rolling with a metaphor.

 

“I'm gonna use force?” Chris teases, “Cause that sounds wrong Broda.”

Matt chimes in, “He means _The_ Force Chris, it’s a Star Wars reference!”

Chris frowns at Matt, “You used to be better at picking up on my jokes,” he says disapprovingly and Matt frowns slightly but brightens as he sees Neil is beaming at him. Neil nods approvingly at Chris’ confused stare so Chris smirkes, playing dumb once more for lack of better amusement, “So what you are saying is that we should make lots of Star Wars references around girls? _That’s_ what you’re saying?”

Neil’s expression turns withering, “Okay, enough teasing. Let’s get you laid, you _must_ be starving for it.”

“I’m _not_ cheating on my girlfriend. Besides, we had sex,” he pauses and glances at the time, “three-and-a-half hours ago. _I’m good.”_ Chris maintains just as the rest of their group lumbers in and Chris raises a hand to draw their attention.

 

“What’re we up to?” Ryan asks and Matt fills them in as Neil continues talking at Chris.

_“Fine,”_ he relents, “No cheating, then a number for when things inevitably turn stale next week.” Neil encourages.

Matt tries to help as he unhelpfully adds, “Yeah, everyone knows you would never cheat Chris. This is just practise!”

“Yeah, Chris, practice makes perfect. Just go for it, next girl to walk in! You don’t even have to technically seduce her.” Someone else pipes up after the rest were filled-in despite Chris’ whinging.

“Guys.” He says firmly, “I am _not_ picking up another girl, I’m happy with the one I have.”

 

_“Oh, ho, ho,_ yes you are!” Neil exclaims, his excitement evident and Matt looks quickly before making an excited noise as he whips his head back. Chris turns to see what all the fuss is about but is instead grabbed from all sides and hauled down into a makeshift huddle.

“Be chill! ” Neil whispers and Chris holds his hands up in surrender as they let him go. “Whatever you do, _don’t you dare say her name_ or she’ll think we’re fanboys she can push around.” Chris rolls his eyes, subtly turning around, and smirks happily. You’re arrival at the designated bar is 10 minutes early, so you walk in and lean unto the bar to type a message to the girls who all promptly reply, _‘Almost there!’_ so you order your drink and wait while idly chatting to the barman.

“I mean _c’mon, dude_ how much hotter is _she_ than your girlfriend.” Neil laughs as the others murmur in unanimous agreement.

“Oh, there’s _no_ comparison,” Chris says, smiling indulgently. “What do you think, guys, should I go for it? I mean it’s _mmph-”_ Chris is cut off by hand on his mouth.

 

_“Don't say her name!”_ Neil admonishes whisperingly and Chris sighs.

Matt murmurs, “I dunno, man, doesn’t she like know you anyway?”

“We haven’t done a movie together.” Chris shrugs, which is true.

Ryan is suddenly unsure about the whole thing, questioning Chris’ motives and his feelings about his girlfriend.

“I’ve been with one woman too long, I need me some strange." Chris insists in a tone that would have let them all know he was up to something if they weren’t all so caught up in you.

 

“Yes! _Yes,_ yes.” Neil says and subtly fist-pumps before motioning for you all to crowd in close. “Okay, _pep talk.”_ Neil adjusts his tie as everyone crowds closer obligingly.

“You can do this,” he paused, _“but to be more accurate,_ you probably can’t.” Ryan snickers as Neil continues, “You are _way_ out of practice and she is _way_ too hot for you.” Chris suppresses his desire to glance at you while Neil rakes his eyes over you form before continuing in a consolidating tone, “So, _remember,_ tonight _isn’t_ about scoring. It’s about _believing you can do it.”_ Neil claims dramatically, his fist against his chest punctuating each syllable. His eyes roved across you again, and Chris isn’t the jealous type but it was also no fun seeing the way men undress you mentally. “Again,” Neil said and licked his lips, his eyes still on you, “you _probably can’t hack this... but:_ Go get them, Tiger.” He finishes strong and Chris gets up eagerly.

When Chris takes a step away from the table he hears Neil sympathetically say, _“Poor guy’s gonna crash and burn…”_ Finally, with his back to his buddies, Chris  can smile widely at your back. He moves towards you with no haste, basking in the feeling of home that you provide before approaching from a slight angle and murmuring just loudly enough that you would hear it, “I win.”

 

Your breath comes out in a punctuating huff, highlighting your amusement as you turn around to see the man with the voice that feels like home, not even mad you’ve just lost the bet. Chris comes up against you, easily drawing your body in for a kiss as you happily melt against him. He kisses you soundly and deeply, nibbling on your bottom lip as you tease him with your tongue and cupp his jaw as he holds your hips firmly.

He kisses you thoroughly and keeps his hands in constant contact, indulging in a lot more PDA than what he is usually comfortable with, and you follow his lead easily when he ignores the slight blabbering of disbelief from his friends. You eventually pull apart, because everyone has to breathe eventually, and then a slight clearing of the throat shakes you out of your daze and you withdraw lazily from Chris, planting a few more open-mouthed pecks on him before smiling at him happily. His face is slightly flushed beneath his beard and you duck down shyly and someone behind you clears their throat again, so you turn around leaning into Chris’s chest and beaming happily as his arms enfold you in his embrace, to see a group of your friends looking confused.

 

“Surprise?” You ask and they open their mouth to respond only to be cut off a jeering roar behind you, and as you turn around you locate the group as they pretend to busy themselves. You frown and shake your head as Chris gave a faint chuckle and your friends roll their eyes before smiling and hugging you hello.

_“So,_ who’s tall, dark and handsome.” Someone asks and Chris grins broadly, his hand coming to his chest as his other hand curled around your hip once more.

_“Aw, you think I’m tall._ You’re my favourite.” She gives a slight laugh, unused to Chris humour as you chuckle.

“Uhm, _well,_ guys this is my boyfriend,” you glance at Chris and he gives a slight nod, _“Chris Evans.”_ Your eyes widen in shock and Chris’ fingers on your hip tighten reflexively as they begin to gasp and squeal. “Guys! Guys! _Get it together!”_ You whisper angrily and someone silences the squealer with a hand over her mouth as well as shushing. Your death glare eventually does the trick as they don’t even dare to ask for a photo or autograph and when Chris slinks off to his own friends you patiently answer most of the questions with a roll of your eyes or a smirk before subtly redirecting their attention to gushing about the new apartment.

Chris had seized his moment, heart racing slightly when your death glare had all of your friends’ eyes on you and quickly slipped out from behind you into the slightly more crowded open floor, slumping slightly and making his way back to his friends. Smirk in place, he straightens out his back about five feet from the table and arrogantly sends one of his friends standing so he could sit down with a self-satisfied smile. He raises an eyebrow at Neil, his smirk widening, but Neil only gapes back.

 

“Jee _-sus,_ dude." Ryan comments, apparently with concern now, “What the fuck?” Chris shrugs and palms an unopened beer, twisting off the cap and taking a long swallow before setting it down and shrugging again.

“What?” He asks, playing dumb and looking at Ryan.

“What do you mean _what,_ what about your girlfriend and the, _at least,_ half a dozen fucking lectures we’ve had to sit through about how cheating is wrong.”

Chris sighs, “That’s fair. It seems like a weird move for me, I get it, but that,” He points his thumb behind him vaguely, “is not cheating on my girlfriend. That is my girlfriend.”

Their uproar is heard the whole bar through and had your girlfriends immediately frowning, they were hoping for a quiet, conversational bar, but _this clearly wasn’t it,_ so they suggested moving it back to the new apartment, but you saw the slight look they were sharing and quickly starting backing out of that one before distracting them by insisting on paying the tab.

 

“Hey, boys, mind if I join?” You ask with a smile, your hand smoothing over Chris’ shoulder. He smiles up at you and lifts his arm off the counter, inviting you into his space as the edges of the opposite row become suddenly open. You nudge in next to him, the table preventing you from sitting on his lap, but he holds you close so you don’t fall off the edge. His three friends who had sprung into action, sit back down grumbling, and you spend another 5 minutes there before heading off to the bathroom with a squeeze of Chris’ wrist as he redirects the conversation to the upcoming playoffs. When you’re done, he’s leaning against the opposite wall examining the poster advertising coke from the 1980s. When his eyes lock on yours, you both smile instinctively.

 

“Sorry.” He says, pressing his lips into a more neutral expression.

You’ve been together two years, you don’t have to ask what for, “It’s a non-issue, hun. Promise.” You reassure him with a hand on his forearm and he leans forward to place a chaste kiss on your forehead. “Girl’s night was a bit of a bust- _not your fault-_ doesn’t matter who I’m dating or when I tell them. I can never hang out with them immediately after, they’ll get me drunk and ask me how big your dick is anyway.” Chris splutters slightly. “Anyway, I think I’ll head home now, so I’ll see you later?”

He whines, “I don’t wanna see you later, _wanna go home with you now.”_ He pouts and you give a soft laugh.

“I missed you too.” He smiles openly and thankfully and you lean your forehead against his shoulder for a second. “Okay. I should go.”

He wets his lips, “Okay.” He says after a while. “Love you.” he smiles.

“I love you, too.” You say easily, pressing a kiss to his lips before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not in order, but when it's all posted, I could change it- let me know what you think?


	2. You're Somehow Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by HIMYM- Season 5, Episode 2: Double Date
> 
> You go on a blind date with Chris in 2007, only to realise you had the exact same date in 2003.

__

 

2007

“I still can’t believe I let you do this,” You sigh at your friend, referencing the upcoming blind date with Chris who would be here in 20 minutes. Instead they only answer you with a trilling laugh in lieu of goodbye. Satisfied at your appearance after your advice-filled chat that hadn’t really contributed to your chosen wardrobe, but rather had devolved into unsolicited advice about the perfect come on, you shook your head fondly at your now-silent phone.

Gathering your wits and purse, you fix a stray edge of red over your lipline and turned the tv on low. _Waiting for a date wasn’t the worst thing,_ you supposed, they were probably more used to women taking longer than they’d anticipated but you always find yourself on time, a keen skill that had always helping your acting. Your timing is always impeccable. _Clearly Chris’ wasn’t though,_ you ponder with an absent minded sigh, twirling a lock of your still-unfamiliar brunette dye-job in your fingers.

Chewing on your lip, you debate how long you’re willing to wait for Chris before just heading out yourself and then a quick rap of knuckles fall on the door. Stretching out languidly, you toe your shoes back on and open the door with a schooled expression very unlike the one you came face-to-face with. No, Chris has a broad grin on his face and immediately goes in for a hug. A little caught off guard, you pat his shoulder, your body drawn a little off-balance by his stature as he squeezes you like an old friend would. _At least he smells nice,_ you think with a small smile.

“Ready to go?” He asks enthusiastically as he releases his hold on you and you nod once.

_“Uh,_ yeah… Yes, let’s go.” You smile politely, locking your door behind you as Chris explains his day with an upbeat attitude so you barely realise your falling out of the conversation.

“Hey?” You blink out of your reverie as he taps you on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I just fell out of it for a second- it’s been a long day.” Chris brushes aside your apology and ushers you inside the restaurant.

“So, I saw you in Fantastic Four. You actually did really good.” You compliment him with a smile as you settle down, sighing as he masks a grimace and redirects the conversation to his dog.

You perk up slightly, “What’s his name?” You ask with the first genuine smile on your face for the evening.

“East. He’s a bulldog, but he’s a _real_ sweetheart.”

You both stare at each other in shock, minds flashing back to this exact conversation from four years ago.

“We’ve had this conversation before,” you say in a slightly hushed tone, still in shock as you realise that _no-_

Chris says exactly what’s just crossed your mind, “No. We’ve had this exact _date_ before.”

“Oh, _shit._ Yes, we have,” you agree, both blinking at each other.

“Uhm…” Chris begins, slightly unsure, “Correct me if I’m wrong but I don’t remember that date going so well.”

You think back and eventually nod in agreement, “There definitely wasn’t _another_ date…”

“No,” Chris agrees. “You know what this means, though?” He says, the corner of his lips quirking in amusement as you shake your head no. “This means we’ve done a lap of all the single people in LA only to end up exactly where we were four years ago.”

You give a short laugh before speaking up, “Can you recall _why_ it was so bad, though?”

Chris pauses, thinking, “No. Not really...we were sitting…” He looks over the rest of the tables.

“There,” you point out the table in the corner as a few memories begin to surface.

“No, wait. Yeah. I _do_ remember, you seemed a bit cold? Standoffish? _Kind of like…”_ He trails off, fixing his eyes on the glass of water instead.

“Now?” You ask, recalling his behaviour to a tee. “Yeah, because _you were late last time too!”_ You say accusingly. “And, _and,”_ you add, “you _also_ went into this long tirade about your day.”

“You totally spaced out on me _both_ times,” Chris adds, and you shrug in admission.

“That’s true, but I don’t know anyone you’re talking about. How am I supposed to keep track or- _y’know, not to sound like a bitch-_ care? I’m supposed to be learning about _you_ not your buddy Rick.”

“That’s fair, okay. So here’s a thought- let’s retrace our steps and we’ll figure out what we do wrong on first dates.” Chris suggests.

“Okay, I’m in. We’re _clearly_ scaring everyone off,” you laugh and he chuckles, before asking for the check.

“Oh, I remember now.” Chris says, taking the check. “You _immediately_ insisted on going Dutch, instead of offering, or even allowing me to offer to pay.”

“I just figured we’re both on a blind date- if _you_ had asked _me_ out I might have just suggested it but it just seems unfair that you have to pay.” You explain.

He nods once, thinking it over, “I think offering is just better… _manners?”_

“You’re right, okay.” You nod. _“Shall we go Dutch?”_ You ask questioningly and he smiles.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” He smiles, placing the check down so you could see.

“That was better, right. Less like a teacher, more like a date?” You say-ask and he nods.

“Okay, now me. _Apart_ from being late and talking about other people, what else did I do?”

You think back, “Oh, you just kind of sidestepped the compliment I gave you about your acting. Both times.”

“Well, I guess I’m just not particularly proud of the two roles you commented on…”

“That’s fair, but you can just accept the compliment instead of brushing it aside. It’s better manners.”

He gives a small laugh, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. “You’re right, and I should probably have mentioned both times that I _really_ like your role in What I Like About You.”

“Thank you, and you did a good job in Fantastic Four.”

_“Thank you.”_ He says politely although his body seems to be trying to reject the compliment.

“Alright. So I believe next I said there’s a bar around the corner I know well.” You continue.

“Yeah, right, I remember and we ran into your friends who I thought were really cool,” He smiles, before hastily interjecting, “ _-or really stupid-_ depending on if you’re still friends or not.”

You laugh and round the corner, “They’re _really_ cool.”

_“They are like family.”_ He deadpans and you grin. As always, your best friend is slightly oblivious but they help you to recall that you had a drink and then went up to the roof.

Drink in hand, you wander up the roof, chatting about East as Chris recalls a slightly TMI story about play-wrestling a fart out of the dog.

“And _that’s_ way too much info for a second first date.” You giggle.

“Ugh, _shit,_ I’m sorry. I just run my mouth when I’m nervous.”

“It shows. Maybe you should try some calming techniques or something?”

“So you’re not nervous?”

You ponder the thought of it for a while, “A little bit, but only because this is a blind date. It’s hard to find something in common even when it should be obvious. Even if we have, let’s say 60% of our interests in common, the likelihood that we would stumble upon those things during the natural course of a one-to-three hour date is _super_ unlikely.”

“I think you just gave me even _more_ anxiety.” He huffs and you apologise with a grimace that he laughs off as you show him to the corner you now recall watching the sunset just as it starts to do so.

“Oh, yeah, I totally remember now. I said _, ‘I know this wasn’t the best first date ever, but it certainly wasn’t the worst.’_ ” Chris recalls.

“Yeah, and I said, _‘I’m glad we stuck it out.’_ Then you leaned in for a kiss…” You narrate as he flashes a glance at your lips, bringing his fingers to cup your jaw and draw you in for what could constitute as a perfect first kiss. The same kissing skills you both had displayed the first time. Just soft and chaste but not static- a slow pull of warm lips as strong hands cup your jaw while your own fingernails tease a soft scrape of fingernails against the back of his scalp. You both sigh and part slowly, eyes fluttering open as you gaze into each others’ eyes.

_“So what went wrong?”_ Chris murmurs, a crease between his eyebrows.

And then it hits you. You can almost hear the metaphorical shattering of the illusion as his eyes widen slightly.

Four years ago, you had this exact date with almost identical feelings and you had said, _‘I should get going now.’_

_‘Do you need me to walk you home?’_  You remembered Chris saying, a soft smile on his lips.

_‘Nah, my best friend already ordered a cab.’_  You had said, holding up your phone as explanation.

_‘Okay. It was nice seeing you. I’ll call you.’_  He said it like a promise, and you had believed him.

_‘Okay,’_ You had responded with a pleased grin, cautiously optimistic about the slightly nervous and overzealous pretty boy who had a mouth like a frat boy and the disposition of a golden retriever.

Your jaw tightens and you pull back completely.

“I have been _sooo_ busy…” Chris whispers, looking almost stricken.

“Goodnight, Chris.” You say with a sigh, walking to the back of the roof to the stairs when your phone starts ringing the Star Wars theme. “Hello.”

“Look,” Chris voice echoes over the roof and into the speaker, “I know I am four years late with this call, but I was an idiot back then. _You saw the facial hair._ The truth is I had a great time on both our dates, but especially this one, and I’d _really_ like to see you again.”

“Chris.” You say with a frown, turning around to look at him as you speak through the phone. “There are _two_ types of guys I go on dates with. The ones _I wish would call_ but never do, and the ones who I hope lose my number _but never will._ And right now _you are somehow both.”_

__  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not in order, but when it's all posted, I could change it- let me know what you think?


End file.
